Clustered systems, such as “active-active” clustered systems, may enable multiple nodes in a high availability cluster to simultaneously have read-write access to the same storage device (e.g., Logical Unit Number). High availability clusters may provide continued service for the users attempting to access the storage device(s), even during migration and synchronization of data from a source storage device to a target storage device.